


Alois X Hannah Oneshots/Short Stories

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois X Hannah, Alois/Hannah, Bipity Bopity Back TF Up if you dont fucks with Alois x Hannah, Drabble, F/F, F/M, I dont even kno what IM doing yeo, I'll add more tags later, Incest, Man Ion even know this shit finna be all fucking types a crazy, dabble, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: Alois x Hannah Oneshots and Short Stories.Issa Aloah book for oneshots if you dont feel like reading a whollleeee story. You can submit you Alois x Hannah pieces Via my email CielSwada1875@gmail.com. Stay breezy, stay beautiful and don't hit me with no fufu shit.





	1. Cake Batter

**Author's Note:**

> We're gonna start this off with... A piece I wrote a few years back as I was on the train going to school. I wrote this when I was 13, I think? Yeah- 7th grade on the 3 train. I'm not reading it because I know imma wanna change EVERYTHING but it's here for your viewing.

A cute lil Alois x Hannah Smut/Fluff dabble. 

* * *

 

Cake batter slowly made it's way down her plump ass, covering her brown skin with the thick pale substance.   
A sickeningly sweet smell filled up the small dark bedroom.   
A soft sigh fell from her between her purple lips. Her body was misted over with water.   
A pale hand grabbed her small thin waist, pulling her body back just a bit more.  
A soft moan slipped from her mouth. She bit her bottom lip. A pleasurable sensation ran up and down her spine, circling between her legs before starting over again.

The warm wet muscle trailed from her rosebud clit to her puckered anus. It licked the cake batter up and disappeared into the owner's mouth for a second before flicking back out at her anus. It trailed to her taint, devouring the tasty cake batter along the way.  
She let out another soft moan. "Jim.." She reached back and ran her dainty fingers, ring adorned, through his soft flaxen hair.

Jim let out sigh as he finished, gently digging his nails into her skin.  
He straightened himself, pressing on the small of her back. She lowered herself onto the bed until her rock hard nipples ached, her plump ass in the air.  
She swallowed thickly, awaiting the banger.  
Jim ghosted his hand over her slick pussy, his finger disappearing between her plump lips to collect some of her slickness. He returned his hand to the small of her back.   
With much effort, he pushed his hard throbbing cock into her tight vagina.

"Oh..god.." She sighed, feeling his girth stretch her out and put pressure on her lower stomach. She dug her nails into the dark sheets and bit her lip even harder.

"God isn't real Hannah." Jim whispered, giving her waist a squeeze. He wasted no time.   
As soon as he began to move his hips Hannah immediately felt the effects.  
"Nnhh..Mm...right there.." Hannah moaned as she reached back and pulled one of her cheeks apart. Without it in the way he could go deeper.  
Her muscles tightened every time he pushed into her.   
Her pussy began to cream. The overwhelming pleasurable assault was absolutely lovely.  
Hannah buried her face in the bed, drool leaking out of her mouth.  
A lewd clap echoed every time they connected.

"Mnn..yeah..Jim....mmm." Her moans were muffled, but that didn't stop the other from hearing them.  
Jim slowed down a bit. He looked down, feeling something immensely wet staining him.  
Cream.   
"Oh..You're so nasty.." He chuckled  as he began to move his hips again.

Hannah's eyes began to water so she shut them tight.  "I...H-Hate..unngh..you.."  
"Aww, your pussy tells a different story.." Jim  cooed as he leaned over her. He kissed her back, a soft gentle kiss.  
Hannah let out a whimper. A wave of emotions ran through her body. How could he do this to her? How was she such putty in his hands?  
"Ooh..P-Please.." Hannah softly gasped.  
Her body collapsed on the bed. Hannah didnt even try to get up. Jim pushed her leg up, bending her knee.  
Hannah looked as if she was rock climbing on the bed.  
He kept going, grasping her hips. The friction was driving him nuts. She grabbed him and then pushed him out, the art of seduction.   
"It's.. so.. tight." Jim breathed out in a low moan.  
"Nngh..God!" Hannah rose herself up a bit and stuck her hand under herself and began to rub her clit.  
She stuck her face into the bed again, her whole body tensing up.  
She didn't even know she came until she began to feel sensitive.  
The bed under herself was soaked.

Jim kept moving his hips, his body coated with sweat. He felt his own orgasm coming closer and closer.  
He got sloppy, not even going all the way in.  
Suddenly he pushed himself deep inside her groaned a deep guttural groan. 

Dawn soon approached and then the sunrise creeped up on the couple.  
But it wasn't until late morning  that the small cottage at the edge of the village was active with life.  
"Mommy! Daddy wants to eat me!" A little brunette ran up to Hannah and ducked under her maid unform.  
Hannah was a maid for a noble man who was very important.   
She would be late if she didn't leave soon.  
Jim came into the little livingroom, being as quiet as a sneaking cat. He placed a finger over his lips when Hannah looked at him.  
He crouched down and lifted her maids skirts and snatched the little boy up.  
"Gotcha!" He held his son into the air and blew raspberries in his stomach. Luka laughed and flailed. "Mommy!" He squealed happily.  
Hannah gently smiled and giggled.

The two were so playful. Luka was what lit up their days. Even though they were poor, their life was rich with love and happiness.   
It took many failed attempts for a child. When they were just about to give up, the signs of pregnancy began to show up and the symptoms dealt with Hannah mercilessly.

"I have to leave for work.." Hannah placed a hand on Jim's shoulder.   
Jim put his son on his waist and pressed his lips to Hannah's lips.  
Luka let out a "Belch!"  
Hannah giggled and placed a kiss on Luka's head. "I love you two." She smiled happily.   
"We love you too mommy." Jim kissed her head and sent her on her way.  
Hannah left the house with a small smile and began her long walk to work.  
Jim did work, whenever there were jobs available but that wasn't often.

Hannah lolled her head in daydream as she walked the dusty road to the grand manor. In her hand was gentle basket with her lunch and a change of clothes.   
Hannah was quite content with her life at the moment. Even if she wasn't used to living this way, Jim and Luka  gave her a reason to stay. 


	2. Mistakes I Made (Unpublished Pregnancy Arc)

"Alois, I feel so horrible." Hannah groaned as she lay on their four poster bed with both hands on her stomach.  
She turned onto her side, her 6 months stomach protruding, her white top riding and showing the bottom of her stomach. 

Alois jumped onto the bed and slapped Hannah's ass as he lay next to her. "I know, I know sweetie." Alois soothed as he lay next to her.   
"Don't do that unless you have intention on dicking me down." Hannah sighed in a exhausted manner.  
"Well your my wife, i don't see how a baby in your belly will stop me from giving you a proper fuck." Alois looked up in thought. "Oh wait. You stop me every time." 

"Because you know I don't wanna risk anything." Hannah mumbled. She held her stomach and pressed on the bottom as she let out pained groans.  
Alois got up and walked around the bed and layed infront of Hannah, facing her. He grabbed her thick thigh and put it on his waist and moved a bit closer.

"Just relax okay?" He said softly.   
"I'm trying but this hurts too much..." Hannah whined.  
"Look at me, Hannah look at me." Their eyes locked. "Now inhale..exhale.."   
Hannah inhaled slowly and then exhaled on his timing. She repeated the act over and over again.  
After awhile, Hannah shifted and placed her hand on his chest as she moved her leg up a bit.  
"Is it better?" Alois asked as he rubbed her thigh.  
"A little." Hannah sighed.

Alois stared into her eyes for a long minute, studying her. She had beautiful eyes. "You're so beautiful." He said softly. "I'm so lucky to call you my wife." He caressed her face and smiled at her.  
Hannah gently blushed, but didn't look away. "I'm happy to call you . My husband, my odd floundering husband at that." She gently giggled and smiled. 

"Remember our wedding?" Alois reminisces. "Your dress was pretty." Hannah rolled her eyes. "But you and Royale with the matching tuxedos was just adorable." Hannah gently smiled.  
"Well we wanted to make you proud to have a family like us, you know?" Alois traced her lips with his finger.  
"And the fact that you cried was just the icing on the cake." Hannah bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
"I couldn't help it." Alois sighed in a content manner.


	3. Beach Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach with Alois, Hannah and their daughter: Majesty.

"Daddy! Daddy! Catch me! Catch me!" Running as fast as she could, knee deep in water, Majesty had a smile on her face as she held her hands out.

 

Alois picked her up with his strong limps and threw her in the air before catching her again. "Who's daddies princess?" He cooed, kissing her cheeks.

"I am! I am!" Majesty giggled with glee. 

 

"Be careful with my child, my human child." Hannah scoleded as she walked up behind them.

"Fun is all Hannah!" Alois chuckled as he put the little girl on his waist.

"Yes, fun is all but you have to remember she isn't as durable." Hannah sighed as she ran her hands through Majesty's curly blonde maine.

"Yes Yes, I know Hannah. Don't be such a killjoy." Alois held her up and blew a raspberry in her tummy.

She shrieked with laughter.

 

Hannah softly smiled. This moment was something she wanted to remember for the rest of her life. He was a great father to her children, even if he didn't even have a father to begin with.

Hannah rested her head full of damp hair on his shoulder. Majesty's head rested on his other. The gentle sound of the waves and the warm sunlight illuminated the moment.

 

"Jesus, I love you both so much." Alois exhaled and inhaled, closing his eyes.

"I love you too daddy!"

"I love you too.." Hannah exhaled.

 

They stood there, motionless for a few minutes. Passersbys stared at them funny, but in all they saw a loving family cherishing the moment.

 

Well that is until;

 

"I have to go potty." Majesty declared. 

"Can't you hold it? Kinda in the middle of engraving a memory here." Alois said before letting out a sigh.

"But i really have to potty." Majesty said in a desperate tone.

"I'll take her." Hannah said, taking the child off of her father.

 

"Hurry back okay?" Alois kissed her head before letting her go to her mother. 

"We will we will." Hanah said in a cool tone before walking off.

 

Alois sighed. That was his little girl, his princess. Hopefully his last princess, his baby princess forever.

Of course there was Royalty was his princess also, but she was an odd one.

Alois hoped he could intimidate Majesty's boyfriends, embarrass her daily, watch her walk down the stairs for prom and watch her graduate. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Alois took a seat on the sand. He and Hannah had argued about it all the time. Wether they should turn her now or turn her when she was an adult. But they also argued about leaving her be and letting her live life out.

Alois couldn't bear the thought of his little girl, old and withered in a casket. Hannah, on the other hand, wanted her to be normal and not go through the terrors of being supernatural. 

He called her selfish. 

She called him stupid. 

 

Most mothers stood outside the stall, waiting for their child. But Hannah went right in with the little girl. 

She didnt exactly trust Majesty not to make a mess. 

 

Hannah snapped her freshly manicured fingers. "Can we hurry it up? Pee like you've got yeast infection."  

 

When that was over, Hannah held her up to the sink so she could wash her hands.

Other mothers stared at Hannah and Majesty.

Hannah heard them whispering about how she was a bad mother to let her child get a blonde dye.

The thing was, she didn't. 

She would have been offended if it was true but it wasn't. 

It was all natural hunty~.

 

"All done!" Majesty piped, smiling her bright smile.

"Good let's go, Daddy's waiting on us." Hannah said as she lifted her child up and put her on her waist.

As they walked Hannah couldn't help but think.

 

This was her Child. She and Alois made this child. This child was her own, she'd carried and birthed in a loud noisy hospital room. 

Her egg and his sperm grew up to be this adorable little thing. Her child.

 

If somebody had told her that she'd fall in love and have children many years ago she would have beheaded them where they stand for attempting to say something that incredibly ignorant. 

 

"You know I love you so much right?" Hannah kissed Majesty's cheek.

"Mhm!"Majesty nodded enthusiastically. "I love you and Daddy very very very much!"

"And we love you very very very very much, so don't let us down sweetie okay?" Hannah smiled, a warm feeling taking her over.

"I won't!"

 

 

"And what took you so long?" Alois piped, taking the child from her mother.

"She doesn't know how to pee quickly." Hannah chuckled, putting her hands on her waist. "And do you think she looks like she has a dye?" 

Alois didn't know how to comprehend that statement, so he ignored it. "No she doesn't. I understand it's rarely rare; but no." 

"Oh." Hannah was quiet. "You think I'm a bad mother?" 

 

"No, you're a great mother. Afterall you were the one that made her," Alois nodded his head toward Majesty "Possible."

 

"Oh. Okay. Okay." Hannah nodded her head and sniffled a bit. "Do you two wanna get ice cream? My treat." 

 

"Icecream! I want ice cream mommy!" Majesty giggled as she bounced enthusiastically in her father's arms.

 

"Oooh, I want Neapolitan, but just forget the strawberry if you know what I mean." Alois wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

Hannah rolled her eyes. 

 

"Oh? Well I'll take the same." She chuckled as they began to walk.

 

...

 

Majesty ate her cookie dough icecream in content. Making these awkward little sounds every time she ate a bite. 

"Majest careful or else you'll get a brain freeze." Alois warned, looking away from his conversation for a second. 

"I am I am." Majesty mumbled. 

 

"I, for one don't take kindly. If the roles were reversed, I would have kindly set her down and whipped some ass." Alois said nonchalantly as he ate small bites of chocolate ice cream.

 

"But think about it, I literally went away and left you to raise Royale and I was barely a mother to Royalty." Hannah sighed, mixing her ice cream to mush.

 

"I'm not gonna think about it, Hannah. You went away because you were weak and you needed to eat. Giving birth to a fully blown demonic child will of course take a toll." He exhaled and Inhaled. "You tried, you tried your hardest. You were juggling work, business, me and them at the same time. Dont beat yourself up over it baby." Alois reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

 

"Think about this," he continued "it's a second chance. Royalty and Royale want you to make up for it with Majesty and Majestic. That's the only way you can truly apologize. Plus, you're in the lead this time."

 

Hannah softly blushed and not soon after she smiled and giggled a childish giggle.

"You're right." She nodded her head.

 

"I'm always right, I'm Alois Anafellows." Alois wiggled his eyebrows again. "Wouldn't it be cool if you were a man for a day and I was a woman?" 

 

Hannah nodded her head. "We could try. Tomorrow if you like." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

 

"What's a Anafeloz?" Majesty piped, looking up.

 

Both parents looked down at their child. 

"Time we gave her the talk." Alois hummed.

"Oh Satan no, Alois." Hannah sighed.

 

But it was too late.

 

Alois scooped her up. "My dear child, once upon a time your mother was single, for I had not rode in on my pony and snatched her up." Alois said In a dramatic tone.

 

"Alois..."Hannah groaned. 

 

"Ooh a pony?!"

 

"Yes my majestic purple pony!" Alois cried. "Her name was Hannah Anafellows, a lonely little lady." Alois paused to let that sink in. "Anafellows was a great line if Kings and Queens in the Hellian plane!"


	4. Daddy Daughter Day

"Ew, look at that freak."   
"She can't sit with us."  
"She thinks she's better than us."

Majesty wished she wasn't like this, so fragile, so breakable. She wished she was like Majestic, Royale and Royalty. Like Mommy and Daddy.  
Strong. Unbreakable. Brave.

But she wasn't. 

The popular Pre-school girls giggled at her and pointed at her, making fun of her hair and her eyes. They always told her it looked ugly with her skin.

Majesty tried not to believe it. Daddy always told her she was a beautiful little princess. Mommy always told her that she was special.  
But they made fun of her every day..  
It was hard not to.

Majesty sniffled, holding back tears. Why was she so fragile? Why couldn't she be like mommy and daddy? Strong?   
Majesty put her head down on the table, not wanting anyone to see her cry. 

Alois wandered into the cafeteria, looking for his child. Hannah or The triplets usually did the pickup.  
He was in a plain black t-shirt and some black sweats along with black socks and adidas flipflops.  
Hannah had decided to wake him up from his idle nap and send him to come get Majesty. She had to get Majestic on the way to a casting. 

Alois spotted Majesty in the back, well her pale blonde hair, like his own.  
He made his way over and she was sleeping. He reached out to tap her shoulder. That is, until he saw her shoulders shaking. 

"Majesty?" Alois sat next to the child at the lunch table. He put hand on her shoulder, bidding her to look at him.  
Majesty looked up at her father, her eyes teary and snot in her nose. She furiously wiped her face with her pink Barbie dress sleeve.

There were no words that needed to be exchanged in order to know why.

Alois took his daughter's hand and grabbed her Barbie bookbag and led her out of the cafeteria.   
Majesty sniffled, looking down at her little pink flats as they left.  
Alois didn't even sign her out, he just walked right past, ignoring the call to stop.

Once they were outside, Alois lifted her up, putting her on his waist. Majesty buried her face in his neck, inhaling her father's scent of vanilla and spice. She started crying again, wetting his shoulders with tears and snot, grossly sobbing.   
"I-I d-don't wa-wanna g-go back!" Majesty sobbed and hiccups, wrapping her arms around Alois' neck.  
"I know..it's okay..you don't have to.." Alois kissed her head, rubbing her back.  
He opened the car door and tossed Majesty's bookbag inside.   
He leaned on the car, opting not to go inside until she calmed down.

Alois never thought he'd have to dry anyone's tears except for Hannah's, but at that point in time he never knew two princesses came with the Queen.

"D-Da-Daddy?" Majesty hiccups, pulling away.  
"I'm here sweetie," Alois dried some tears with his thumbs. "What is it?"  
"A-Am I u-ugly?" Majesty's lip quivered. "T-Tell t-the truth."  
"Majesty," Alois locked her eyes with his own "You are beautiful, just like your mother. Just because your looks aren't common it doesn't mean they aren't beautiful." Alois dried more tears. "You're a princess, my little princess and whatever you say goes."  
Majesty sniffled, nodding. She didn't know why, but she felt better already.  
Majesty hugged Alois, burying her face in his neck.  
"I love you Daddy." She sniffled.

~♡~

If your daughter asks you to carry her pink Barbie bookbag and her little pink tote, you carry that pink Barbie bookbag and that pink tote proudly.   
And that's just what Alois did.

Majesty skipped alongside her father, holding his hand as she she looked at the big wonderful world about her.  
It was a lovely day, the air was fresh and everyone was out and about. 

People pointed at two, whispering and talking. When they'd come up for autographs, Alois simply turned them down.  
"Electric who? I'm just Alois."

"Oh! Can we get icecream?" Majesty pointed to the icecream parlor, but then saw MacDonalds. "Or- And McDonald's?" She tugged on Alois' hand as she jumped up and down, her blonde pony tail bobbing.  
"But you'll get a tummy ache." Alois teased "Then I'll have to hear all about it from mommy."  
Majesty pouted. "Please Daddy? I promise I won't!" Her icy blue eyes peered up at him, desperation clear.  
Alois let out a soft laugh and nodded. "Alright, alright. Let's get you some junk food, Princess."


	5. Serendipity Unpublished Pregnancy Arc Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... didn't publish this because I wanted them to wait longer to say "I love you".

As the days passed, Hannah's stomach grew slowly but surely as the effects of pregnancy weighed her down. She was exactly two months pregnant and today made it three.  
Her first trimester was coming to an end.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Alois clapsed his hands together crossed his legs, his eyes trained on Hannah.

Hannah gently closed the door and turned to face him. She looked down a bit and twiddled her thumbs.  
"I just thought you might like to know that my first trimester is almost up." She said bashfully.

Alois paused. What on earth was a trimester? Maybe months? He wasn't so sure. "Ah. That's nice to hear. Today makes three months, right?" Alois stood and shrugged off his jacket.

Hannah nodded as she tried to suppress a smile. He'd remembered how far along she was. Hannah walked over to the plush ivory blue chair by the window and sat down, hands on her slightly noticeable stomach.  
Alois had gotten it for her as a gift, something he'd called an early push present. 

"So," Alois strolled over and leaned on the back of the chair. "Hannah I've been thinking."

"About?" Hannah asked in a weary tone. She could use a nap right about now.

"That you can't continue to sleep with me and wear that silly maids uniform." Alois stated flatly. "And I've made arrangements for the guest room across from mine to be made up to accommodate your taste and I've also called for a tailor."

"I'm fine really, i can mend my own clothing and I don't mind sleeping with you." Hannah sighed. He was trying to spoil her with gifts. Of course Hannah liked them, but she felt overwhelmed sometimes. 

"No, Hannah i don't think you understand." Alois twirled a strand of her hair "I'm doing this for you, and you can't stop me. Plain and simple. So either you accept it or I do it without your permission." 

"Fine." Hannah waved her hand. "Do what you must. Afterall, you do have a right to worry about the baby." 

"Now that's settled," Alois kissed her head. "Why don't you come take a nap while I cuddle you?" Alois came around the chair and took her hand from her stomach.

"That's exactly what I need right now."

...

The room was quiet, only the low sound of Pillowtalk was heard.  
Hannah softly breathed, her eyes locked on the large window, the view of the garden beyond it.

She wanted her child to run among those flowers, a smile on his face and happiness in his heart.  
She couldn't provide him with a proper childhood, because she simply did not belong to this world. She'd have to run, looking over her shoulder every second.  
However, Alois could. He wanted to so who was she to stop him?

"Are you sleeping yet?" Alois whispered as he stroked her side caringly.  
"No.. I'm thinking.." Hannah whispered in turn.  
"About?" Alois pressed.

Hannah shifted and turned to face him. She put her thigh on his waist and her hands over his shoulders.  
She stared into his electric blue eyes.  
They were full of emotion, like a peaceful pond but as deep as the ocean.  
"You." She answered.   
"Well do you wanna voice those thoughts to me?" Alois chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Hannah let out a sigh. "Well..I'm thinking about how things will be after the baby." A solemn look came over her face. "Will things go back to the way they were?"

Alois was a bit taken aback by the question. He knew exactly what she'd meant, but he didn't wanna admit it. 

Alois shrugged. "Only if you want them to."   
"I don't.." Hannah became bashful. "Because I like when you treat me nice." She looked away, breaking eye contact.   
Alois moved a bit closer and connected their lips in a short kiss.

"I love you." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. 

All stood still for a moment. Hannah blinked and a tear slid down her cheek.  
"R-Really?" She sniffed.  
Alois used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Why would I lie about something like that?"  
Hannah sniffled and more tears fell. "I hope this isn't just a sick joke. C-Cause then I'll h-h-have to h-hurt you." Hannah hiccuped as he wiped her tears away. 

"I used to think it was just resepct and hate I had for you.." Alois wiped away more tears. "But every time I look into your eyes.." Alois trailed off.  
Hannah was a sobbing mess. "I realize that the feelings I have for you are more than just resepct and hate, it's alot and I can barely comprehend them.." 

"P-Please.." Hannah sniffed. "Say it again.." The sadness in her eyes was something more, happiness, content.

Alois leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, tasting her salty tears. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered to her.  
"I love you Hannah."


	6. The Afterlife After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show me how much Stamina a dead man has."

Alois' shocked eyes watched as his contract mark faded from Hannah's breast.   
As if it was never there.  
Alois clutched Hannah's lifeless body to his own and let out a loud, feral scream.   
She couldn't be gone.   
She couldn't leave him all alone.  
She'd promised!  
Tears cascaded down his cheeks, falling onto her beautiful face.  
Alois felt the weight of madness fade away into sadness.  
Hannah was gone.  
Hannah.  
Hannah, his wife.   
Hannah, his yang.  
Hannah, his first love.  
Hannah, the mother of his children  
Gone.  
Pulling back to look at her lifeless face once more, Alois felt another pang of sadness run through his body. She was beautiful. In life and in death.  
Alois stood, picking up her lifeless body. A small twinge of him hoped she wouldn't fall over limp and backwards, but she did. Her long hair dragging in her own blood.  
Picking up Leviathan, Alois began to aimlessly walk. Her head on his shoulder and feet dragging as the sword itself scratched the concrete, leaving a trail of blood like her hair.

Home. He wanted to go home.  
In hopes that this was all a dream.   
But it wasn't. 

~Days Later~

Alois knew she was dead. He knew she wasn't with him any more. He knew she was waiting for him.  
But he still didn't want to believe it.

Her lifeless body lay on their bed, clean and dressed, all by him. In a beautiful black lace nightgown. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Alois often caught himself sitting there, waiting for her to wake up. But he knew she wouldn't. But he still didn't want to believe that.  
Their wedding picture, sat clutched in her hands. When he put it there, her cold clammy fingers gripped it and wouldn't let go.   
Alois wanted to replace the picture with himself. But she wouldn't be warm. She wouldn't say a thing. She wouldn't breath onto his neck, softly giggling at his lingering fingers.   
So what was the point?  
He wasn't one for necrophilia anyway.

Alois felt a lone tear fall from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away and went back to staring at her wedding ring.   
The world was wondering where he was. His fans blew up his social media with messages. His friends called him over and over again. Their children tried to cheer him up.  
It didn't work. He just wanted to die. He was nothing without Hannah. Nothing. She had made him everything he was. He had given her everything she had.   
Alois sniffled and looked at Leviathan. It sat on the windowsill.  
Still crusted with Hannah's blood. Pills wouldn't work. A normal blade wouldn't work. Leviathan however, would seal his dying wish.

Looking away, Alois made a pained face. He couldn't go on like this anymore. He needed her. He was a mess without her.  
Alois got up and took his headphones from the dresser along with his phone. Sitting on the bed next to Hannah, he pulled her into his lap, her body wasn't easy to position but he was careful not to break any bones. He took away the wedding picture and her hand relaxed and went limp when he placed his hand in hers, she squeezed his hand tightly with cold clammy fingers. It wasn't her, Hannah. It was her muscle reflex. It hurt to know that.  
Putting one earbud in her ear and the other in his, Alois exhaled and closed his eyes as their song began to play. 

"Do you hear it Hannah?" He whispered, gently squeezing her hand. She didn't squeeze back. Sje didn't answer. He could almost hear her humming and giggling.

'Is it too late now to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body'

"Not just trying to get you back on me.." Alois whispered into her ear.  
He brought her hand up and kissed it. "Cause I'm..." Tears began to leak from his eyes.  
It was time. It was his time.  
Getting up, Alois walked to the windowsill. Hannah's body fell limp on their bed. His breath became more ragged. He would finally get to see her once more.

Picking up Leviathan, Alois inspected the blade. Her blood was still there, crusty and stringy. Swiping the blade with his finger, Alois tasted her blood. Cold, but delightful. His pupils narrowed and they turned into a magnificent wine red.  
A small smile graced his lips.  
He turned to the bed. Hannah lay there like a rag doll.  
"I'm coming.." Alois said softly as he joined her on the bed once more. 

'Not just trying to get you back on me'

Alois lay next to her, squeezing her hand. An earbud in each ear, their song blasted on 100. Her sword in his left hand. Alois inhaled and exhaled.   
He had nothing else to live for. No one could ever compare to his Hannah. Not his dear Hannah.

'Cause I'm missing more than just your body...'

Raising the sword into the air and turning the blade onto himself. Alois closed his eyes, imagining her face. Then he drove the blade into his chest.   
Alois wanted to open his eyes and cough up blood and scream in pain as Leviathan did it's job. But he didn't. This is what Hannah felt when it pierced her. This is what he wanted.   
His blood spread onto the bed, drowing it in red along with he and Hannah.   
With the last of his strength he pulled Leviathan out and toassed it. Squeezing Hannah's hand harder he whispered. "Miss me?"   
With that his essence faded away, his life leaving his body. 

Whomever found them knew that; Life nor death cannot break true love.

'Is it too late to say sorry now?'

 

~♡~

Hannah stood at the edge of the cliff, holding her hand out for him. A smile on her face, her true form on display.   
Alois rushed forward and tackled the woman, wrapping his arms around her. He felt a wave of emotion crash over him, shutting his eyes he fought back tears.

"H-Hannah.." He gasped. Hannah held him lovingly.   
"I would have waited hundreds of years for you..why?" Hannah whispered softly as she carressed his head.  
"B-Because..I am nothing without you.."Alois sniffled.  
Hannah pulled back and stared into his face. She then slowly leaned in and began to kiss him.  
Alois returned her affection eagerly. He had just gotten her back. He never wanted to lose her.

When the kiss broke, they embraced each other dearly. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"I love you Hannah." Alois whispered.   
"I love you too Jim." Hannah whispered in turn. She rubbed his back soothingly.  
"Where are we?" Alois asked softly.  
Hannah exhaled.  
"Nowhere." She answered. "We've no souls so we don't go to heaven or to hell. We're stuck in between."  
"Forever?" Alois questioned.   
"Forever." Hannah sighed in content.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alois sighed in content, hugging Hannah close. 

Hannah gently smiled and caressed his head. "I found a strawberry field..." She confided. "How about you show me how much stamina a deadman has?"


End file.
